


Umění tišit bolest

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 1





	Umění tišit bolest

Nepříjemně vtíravý pocit mě rušil od práce. Musel jsem kontrolovat, zda nenaleznu ve zdejší sluneční soustavě planetu, na níž by se nacházel život. Ovšem myšlenka, že jsem na něco zapomněl, stále rostla. Nemohl jsem dopustit, aby má nedbalost způsobila nějakou škodu. No, snad by mohl kontrolu převzít McCoy...

S mírnou nechutí, kterou jsem si nelibě přiznal již před delší dobou, jsem doktora zavolal. McCoy z mého pokynu také nebyl nadšen, ale jelikož se právě se všemi členy posádky vrátil z dovolené na nepojmenované planetě, nezačal žádnou, naprosto nelogickou hádku a usedl k počítači.

Opustil jsem můstek. Neměl jsem tušení, v čem by mohl můj neklid spočívat. Neklidný jsem pouze ve chvíli, kdy jde o kapitána, usoudil jsem ze svých zkušeností. Ovšem kapitán je ve své kajutě, mou pomoc určitě nepotřebuje.

Poslední myšlenkou jsem si ale nebyl jist. Pár minut jsem bloumal chodbami Enterprise. Snažil jsem se analyzovat původ mé nenadálé rozpoloženosti, ale zas a znova jsem docházel k jedinému řešení. Kapitán.

Zastavil jsem se. Pochodování po lodi nemělo žádný smysl, zamířil jsem tedy ke kajutě svého nadřízeného a přítele v jedné osobě. Neměl jsme radost z toho, že jsem si něčím nebyl jistý nebo jsem to dokonce nevěděl. Pro ukončení této politování hodné události existuje pouze jediné východisko a to, konfrontovat zdroj. Musím zjistit, zda je kapitán v pořádku, pak se snad vrátí má rovnováha.

,,Kapitáne, tady Spock. Musím s vámi mluvit." pronesl jsem do intercomu.

,,Tady Kapitán, čekám vás." zněla odpověď.

Došel jsem ke dveřím do kapitánovy kajuty a vstoupil. Už mi ani nepřišlo zajímavé, že uvnitř panovala podobná teplota jako v ostatních částech lodi. V mém pokoji jsem měl vždy 30 stupňů Celsia, zde bylo asi o osm stupňů méně.

,,O čem se mnou chcete mluvit, pane Spocku?" uvítal mne kapitán otázkou.

Poprvé za několik měsíců jsem skutečně nevěděl, jak odpovědět. Horečně jsem hledal nějaký důležitý důvod, ale marně. Poté jsem si připustil, že by snad k rozhovoru měla postačit malicherná záminka, když v tom jsem zpozoroval, že se kapitán na židli stále mírně hrbí.

,,Z neznámého důvodu jsem pocítil nutnost," začal jsem opatrně, ,,osobně se vás zeptat, zda jste si na dovolené řádně odpočinul."

Kapitánovy oči se na mě zvědavě podívaly. Poté se muž opřel. Přestože emoce jsou mi téměř cizí, poznal jsem na jeho tváři, že trpí bolestmi.

,,Ano, pane Spocku. Děkuji." kývnul kapitán a zdálo se, že nechce tuto konverzaci dále rozvíjet. Můj neklid byl stále tam, kde neměl, totiž v popředí mé mysli, takže jsem položil další otázku.

,,A co vaše záda, pane?"

,,Cože taková starost, pane Spocku?" nasadil Kirk pochybovačný výraz.

Odběhl jsem pohledem na stranu a s pozvednutým obočím se opět podíval na kapitána. Měl jsem vyzkoušené, že na Jima mé kreace s obočím zajímavě působí.

,,Jen, že před dovolenou jste, promiňte mi ten výraz, škemral po masáži. Pokud jste měl skutečně velké bolesti, není možné, abyste se jich během tak krátké relaxace nadobro zbavil. Z události na můstku jsem usoudil, že by vám nevadilo, kdybych vám od bolesti pomohl."

,,O jaké události na můstku mluvíte?" začal se Kirk mírně usmívat. Zřejmě můj pohyb obočím zafungoval. Nebo se na mě Jim prostě rád úsmívá. V jeho případě docela možná varinta. Jiný důvod jeho veselí mě nenapadá.

,,Mohu citovat, pane? Vím, jaký názor mají pozemšťané na ponížení a jestliže vyhovíte mé žádosti, nemusíte se poté cítit úplně pohodlně." varoval jsem kapitána.

,,Povolení uděleno. Osvěžte mi paměť."

,,Zatímco doktor McCoy a pan Sulu zkoumali planetu, zda je pro nás bezpečná, byl jsem s vámi na můstku. Čekal jsem na jejich hlášení, vy jste právě podepsal zprávu vašeho pobočníka. Vydal jste velmi podivný zvuk, když jste se opřel. Na mou otázku, co se vám děje, jste odpověděl, že vás berou záda. Načež jsem se postavil vedle vašeho křesla a sledoval, jak nadšeně jste reagoval na masážní doteky pobočnice, o nichž jste si myslel, že jsou mé. Citaci bych ukončil tím, že jste si po chvíli svůj omyl uvědomil." podal jsem hlášení s pohledem pevně upřeným do kapitánových oříškových očí.

Kapitán vstal ze židle, s mírným úsměvem mě obešel, nejspíše hodnotil můj návrh. Zastavil se až, dokud jsme nestáli se tváří v tvář.

,,Dobře, pane Spocku. Velmi si cením vašeho zájmu." pronesl kapitán, těkaje pohledem z jednoho mého oka do druhého. Poté ode mne odstoupil. Na moment jsem přestal dávat pozor, neboť mě fascinovaly, ano, skutečně fancinovaly jiskry, jež se právě rozzářily v kapitánových očích. Netušil jsem, co měly znamenat. Žádné logické vysvětlení jsem nenalezl, ale odhadoval jsem, že by mohly symbolizovat výzvu. Ovšem velmi přátelskou, možná hravou. Nechápal jsem, proč se na mne takto dívá. Přece jsem mu nabídl pomoc od bolesti a nikoliv šachovou partii.

,,Hodláte mne jen propichovat pohledem nebo se mě dotknete i fyzicky?" vytrhl mne z myšlenek kapitánův pobavený hlas.

Opět jsem se začal soustředil na účel své návštěvy. Jim si mezitím sundal vrchní díl uniformy a posadil se na stůl.

Postavil jsem se za něj a položil ruce na jeho ramena. Zatímco jsem uvolňoval ztuhlé svaly, přemýšlel jsem nad tím, zda jsem se už někdy někoho takto dotýkal. Nenapadalo mne žádné racionální vysvětlení, proč bych kdy měl. James Kirk byl mým prvním opravdovým přítelem, jediný člověk, kterému jsem ve svém životě věřil. Riskoval pro mě svůj život, což bylo sice nebezpečné a nelogické, ale u člověka pochopitelné.

,,Mohl byste trochu přitlačit, Spocku?" zavrtěl se mi pod rukama Kirk.

,,Jak si přejete, pane." odpověděl jsem a použil větší sílu. Jakožto Vulkanian, ač poloviční, jsem zvyklý používat menší sílu, než jakou disponuji. Kdybych využil svých veškerých rezerv, mohl bych Jimovi ublížit. A to bych samozřejmě nerad.

,,Předkloňte se trochu, kapitáne." požádal jsem Kirka. Potřeboval jsem lepší přístup k jeho lopatkám, což, když seděl vzpřímeně, nebylo dost dobře možné.

Čím jsem se posouval dlaněmi níže, tém hlasitější zvuky Jim vydával. Nejdříve funěl, poté občas zaskučel, když jsem se dostal k bedrům, sténal již nepřetržitě. Přestal jsem, abych mu dopřál oddechu. Obešel jsem stůl a chtěl pokračovat v masáži ramen, zepředu totiž máte šanci narazit na další bolestivé ztuhlosti, které zezadu přehlédnete. Lépe řečeno, přehmátnete.

Jakmile však kapitán pochopil můj záměr, zbrkle seskočil ze stolu a zůstal ke mně stát zády. Slyšel jsem jeho zrychlený dech, jehož důvod mi zůstával utajen. Vyčkával jsem na pokyn, jelikož v této situaci se těžko dalo hovořit o rozkazu.

,,Myslím, že je rozumné, abych si lehnul." řekl mi kapitán přes rameno.

Nic jsem nenamítal. Jestli má Jim něco proti masáží zepředu, je to jeho věc. Počkal jsem, až se natáhne na postel a poté jsem přešel k němu. Klekl jsem si vedle jeho trupu a pokračoval v uvolňování. Pomalu jsem prsty kroužil podél bederní páteře, zrychlil bych, ale kapitánovo dýchání bylo stále neobvykle rychlé. Musel velmi trpět, jestliže i tak opatrné doteky mu způsobovaly bolest.

O to více mně překvapila žádost: ,,Přitlačte!"

Pozvedl jsem obočí, což ovšem kapitán nemohl postřehnout, neboť jeho oči byly zavřeny. Mé pozornosti rovněž neuniklo, že Jimovo čelo je oroseno potem.

Zvýšil jsem rychlost svých pohybů. Mé udivení vzrůstalo každým Jimovým výdechem. Ty totiž nezněly naříkavě, bolestně, ale téměř nadšeně. Svraštil jsem obočí a jal se tuto nejasnost více prozkoumat. Zkusil přidat více síly.

Vůbec jsem si neuvědomoval, že ve mně vzplála radost nad tím, jak moc má práce dělá kapitánovi dobře. Ani jeden pohled jsem už nevěnoval Jimovým zádům, pouze jsem sledoval jeho tvář a poslouchal výdechy, které stále častěji doprovázely vzdechy.

Jimova tvář a vlastně i celé tělo se začalo chvět. Především jeho bedra. Ta se dokonce začala zvedat, aby umocnila vliv mého počínání. Fascinovaně jsem zíral, možná jsem i otevřel ústa, do Jimových očí, které se náhle otevřely. Takové emoce jsem v nich ještě neviděl. A to obrovské množství... V tom okamžiku jsem stihnul rozpoznat pouze potřebu a... ano, chtíč.

,,Spocku..." zachroptěl kapitán a já se k němu naklonil pro případ, že by měl ještě něco na srdci.

Zblízka jsem pozoroval Jimovy oči, jež hleděly do mých. Vzápětí jsem ucítil, jak se kapitánova ruka vymrštila, chytla mě za krkem a přitáhla mou hlavu ještě blíže k té Jimově. Následně jsem ucítil jemné rty na svých, jejich pomalý pohyb a odloučení.

Jimův obličej se vzdálil od mého, oříškové oči mne však stále pronásledovaly. Nemohl jsem se od nich odtrhnout a musel jsem se dívat, jak jimi postupně prolétla extáze, uvolnění a vděčnost.

Nechápal jsem zhola nic. Jen jsem seděl, shlížel na svého přítele, jehož dech se dostával do normálu, a čekal na vysvětlení. Avšak jsem si nemohl nepovšimnout mé vlastní spokojenosti, potěšení a možná i nadšení z faktu, že Jim nyní zažil pocity, pro člověka tak významené, díky mně. A také... setkání našich rtů mně zvláštním způsobem zrychlilo proud krve, který se teď opět zpomaloval.

Byl jsem zvědavý, jestli se tento výkyv stane znovu. Přesvědčen tím, že Jim se mě nejprve dotknul dobrovolně, bez váhání jsem se sklonil ke kapitánovu obličeji a políbil jej. Rychlost, s jakou se mi krev rozproudila, mne šokovala. Zaraženě jsem se stáhnul zpět do původní polohy, vzápětí mě ale kapitán povalil na záda a znovu naše ústa spojil. Tentokráte se jeho rty pohybovaly dravě, vybízely mne, abych se i já do podivuhovné hry zapojil.

V rámci pokusu jsem tak učinil a snažil se sladit vzájemné doteky. Krev se ve mně téměř vařila, cítil jsem, jak mi tepe ve spáncích. Nebyl jsem velkým příznivcem hlazení, ale v onu chvíli mi přišlo Jimovo laskání příjemné. Přemýšlení nad tím, proč líbání tak působí na tok mé krve, bylo narušeno znovuoběveným pocitem, o kterém jsem téměř nevěděl, že jsem jej schopen vnímat. Slast.

Jimovy ruce vklouzly pod mou uniformu, dotýkaly se mé hrudi. Nebyl jsem schopen slova ani pohybu. Oči se mi rozšířily, když Jim stisknul bouli v mých kalhotách. Zahlcen vlnami příjemných pocitů, nebyl jsem s to si vzpomenout, jestli mě už někdo dokázal vzrušit do takové míry.

Jako v mlze jsem vnímal, když se okolo mé erekce uvinula dlaň a začala ji laskat. Nevěděl jsem, co dělat, vždy logicky smýšlející mozek vyhlásil stávku. Prve v životě mě ovládly jen emoce. Silné emoce.

Vzmohl jsem se jen na občasné zasténání, tělo se mi chvělo, myšlenky odpluly. Zbyla jen jedna, jediná. Touha po uvolnění. Veškerá má sebekotrola byla zničena a já s chraplavým výkřikem vyvrcholil Jimovi do dlaně.

Otevřel jsem oči. Nade mnou se skláněla tvář mého nejlepšího přítele. Ještě jsem nebyl zcela v pořádku, doznívající orgasmus stále udržoval můj tep v docela zajímavé rychlosti, což možná zapříčilo fakt, že jsem Jimovi věnoval vděčný úsměv.

V tu chvíli jsem si již chtěl vynadal za ten projev emocí, ovšem, když mne Jim za odměnu políbil, rozmyslel jsem si to...


End file.
